DESCRIPTION: This application is for support of the Fifth Basic Sciences Symposium of the Transplantation Society. The conference will take place at Chautauqua Institution, Chautauqua, New York, on September 6-11, 1997. Major objectives of this biannual conference are to promote interactions between junior and senior investigators in the field of transplantation immunobiology and to disseminate new information in the basic sciences that may lead to improvements in clinical transplantation. Topics include immune privilege, tolerance, T-cell stimulation and co-stimulation in alloreactivity, signaling, rejection, immunosuppression, newer experimental models and bone marrow transplantation. Preliminary announcement of the conference and a call for abstracts has been sent to the members of the Transplantation Society and previous attendees. Although the proceedings will not be published, a book of extended abstracts will be given to all registrants. Funds are requested to support the travel of 25 junior investigators. A Local Organizing Committee, with the advice of an International Advisory Committee, will select the recipients of travel awards. The principal investigator is Basab Mookerjee, M.D., Professor of Medicine and Physiology and Co-Director of Nephrology at the State University of New York at Buffalo. His primary responsibility will be planning the scientific program of the conference. Conference co-organizer Roger Cunningham, Ph.D., is Associate Professor of Microbiology at the State University of New York at Buffalo and Director of the Ernest Witebsky Center for Immunology. His primary role will be managing the administrative details of the conference.